1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an organic electroluminescent device, and more particularly to an organic electroluminescent device having improved light-emission characteristic.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic electroluminescent device (hereinafter, referred to simply as xe2x80x9corganic EL devicexe2x80x9d) is a light-emitting device under the principle that fluorescent material performs light emission by re-combination energy generated when holes introduced through an anode and electrons introduced through a cathode are re-combined, which re-combination is caused by applying an electric field to the organic EL device.
After the organic EL device driven at a low voltage and comprised of a multi-layered structure has been reported by C. W. Tang and S. A. VanSlyke in Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 51, pp. 913, 1987, various studies have been made about an organic EL device composed of organic material. The organic EL device suggested by C. W. Tang et al. includes a light-emitting layer composed of tris-(8-hydroxyquinolinol aluminum), and a hole-transporting layer composed of triphenyl di-amine. The multi-layered structure provides advantages that holes can be injected into a light-emitting layer with a higher efficiency, that electrons injected through a cathode can be blocked to thereby enhance a generation efficiency of excitons generated by re-combination, and that excitons generated in a light-emitting layer can be shut in the light-emitting layer.
An organic EL device generally has either a two-layered structure including a hole transporting layer and an electron transporting light-emitting layer, or a three-layered structure including a hole transporting layer, a light-emitting layer, and an electron transporting layer. Various attempts have been made about a device structure and a method of fabrication in such a multi-layered structure device in order to enhance an efficiency of re-combination of injected holes and electrons.
As suggested in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications Nos. 8-20771, 8-40995, 8-40997, 8-259935, 8-543397, and 8-87122, triphenyl amine derivative and aromatic diamine derivative of star-burst molecules such as 4,4xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x3-tris(3-methylphenylphenylamino)triphenylamine, and N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyl-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3-methylphenyl)-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4,4xe2x80x2-diamine, are well known as materials of which a hole transporting layer is composed.
As materials of which an electron transporting layer is composed, oxadiazole derivative, triazole derivative and so on are well known.
As materials of which a light-emitting layer is composed, chelate complex such as (8-quiolinolate)aluminum complex, coumarin derivative, tetraphenylbutadiene derivative, bisstyrylarylene derivative, and oxadiazole derivative are well known. It has been also reported that those materials emit a light in a visible range including blue to red lights. For instance, those materials are used for color display device, as suggested in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications 8-239655, 7-138561, and 3-200289.
An organic EL device is free from a limitation that an alternative current and a high voltage have to be applied thereto, unlike an inorganic EL device. In addition, it is considered that an organic EL device could provide many colors due to variety in organic compounds, and hence, an organic EL device is expected to apply to a full-color display.
In application of an organic EL device to a full-color display, it is necessary to have light-emission of three major colors, that is, red, green and blue. Many examples have been reported about green light-emission. For instance, there has been suggested a device including aluminum complex of 8-quinolinol (Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 51, pp. 913, 1987), and a device including diarylamine derivative (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-53397).
There have been reported many examples of blue light emitting devices. For instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications Nos. 5-295359, 7-53955, and 6-132080 have suggested a device including stilbene family compound, a device including triarylamine derivative, and a device including styrylized biphenyl compound, respectively.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-245955 has suggested an organic EL device in which various light-emitting materials emitting various colored lights may be selected by using an electron transporting material having stability as a thin film, resulting in reduction in brightness.
However, there are quite few examples about an organic EL device providing red light emission. For instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 3-152897 has suggested a method of converting a wavelength of a blue light in a fluorescent pigment layer. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications Nos. 7-272854, 7-288184, and 8-286033 have suggested red light emission accomplished by doping red fluorescent pigment into a green or blue light emitting layer. Examples of an organic EL device providing red light emission are few relative to examples of an organic EL device providing green or blue emission.
Furthermore, the above-mentioned organic EL devices providing red light emission cannot provide sufficient brightness, color purity, efficiency, and lifetime, and hence, need to be improved.
Apart from the Publications listed above, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 3-791 has suggested an electric field light-emitting device including a fluorescent light-emitting layer containing perylene compound.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 4-6795 has suggested an organic electroluminescent device including an electrode through which electrons are injected and which has at least two-layered structure.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 4-334894 has suggested an electric field light-emitting device including an organic thin film. The suggested electric field light-emitting device includes a layer composed of a hole transporting light-emitting material, and a layer composed of both a hole transporting light-emitting material and an electron transporting material.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an organic EL device capable of providing a higher brightness than a brightness of conventional ones.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an organic EL device capable of providing red light emission at a higher brightness and in higher color purity than those of conventional ones.
The inventors have conducted experiments in order to solve the above-mentioned problems, and it was found that an organic EL device including a light-emitting layer composed of perylene compound having diarylamino group at a particular position provides a higher brightness than a brightness of conventional organic EL devices.
It was also found that perylene compound had high hole transporting characteristic, and that both an organic EL device including a hole transporting layer composed of perylene compound, and an organic EL device including a thin film composed of perylene compound and other hole transporting materials or electron transporting materials provide light-emission with a higher brightness than that of conventional organic EL devices.
There is provided an electroluminescent device including (a) an anode, (b) a cathode, and (c) at least one organic layer sandwiched between the anode and the cathode, the organic layer including at least a light-emitting layer, the organic layer containing a compound represented with the chemical formula C1, alone or in combination: 
wherein R1 to R4 each independently represents a hydrogen atom, a hydroxyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted amino group, a nitro group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy group, a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic hydrocarbon group, a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic heterocyclic group, or a substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl group,
wherein at least one of R1 to R4 is a di-aryl amino group represented with xe2x80x94NAr1Ar2 where each of Ar1 and Ar2 independently indicates an aryl group having a carbon number of 6 to 20 both inclusive,
wherein R5 to R12 each independently represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a hydroxyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted amino group, a nitro group, a cyano group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy group, a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic hydrocarbon group, a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic heterocyclic group, or a substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxycarbonyl group, or a carboxyl group, and
wherein any two of R1 to R4 except diaryl amino group and R5 to R12 may form a ring.
It is preferable that each of the Ar1 and Ar2 includes a substituent.
It is preferable that the organic layer includes a hole transporting layer containing the compound represented with the chemical formula C1, alone or in combination.
The inventors have conducted experiments in order to solve the above-mentioned problems, and it was found that an organic EL device including a light-emitting layer composed of bisanthrene compound provides a higher brightness than a brightness of conventional organic EL devices.
It was also found that bisanthrene compound had high hole transporting characteristic, and that both an organic EL device including a hole transporting layer composed of bisanthrene compound, and an organic EL device including a thin film composed of bisanthrene compound and other hole transporting materials or electron transporting materials provide light-emission with a higher brightness than that of conventional organic EL devices.
There is further provided an electroluminescent device including (a) an anode, (b) a cathode, and (c) at least one organic layer sandwiched between the anode and the cathode, the organic layer including at least a light-emitting layer, the organic layer containing a bisanthrene compound represented with the chemical formula C2, alone or in combination: 
wherein R1 to R14 each independently represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a hydroxyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted amino group, a nitro group, a cyano group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy group, a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic hydrocarbon group, a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic heterocyclic group, a substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxycarbonyl group, or a carboxyl group, and
wherein any two of R1 to R14 may form a ring.
It is preferable that the organic layer includes a hole or electron transporting layer containing the compound represented with the chemical formula C2, alone or in combination. It is also preferable that the organic layer includes both a hole transporting layer and an electron transporting layer, the electron transporting layer containing the compound represented with the chemical formula C2, alone or in combination.
It was also found that an organic EL device including a light-emitting layer composed of a particular benzoperylene compound emit a light at a higher brightness than a brightness of conventional organic EL devices.
It was also found that the above-mentioned benzoperylene compound had high carrier transporting characteristic, and that both an organic EL device including a hole or electron transporting layer composed of the benzoperylene compound, and an organic EL device including a thin film composed of the benzoperylene compound and other hole transporting materials or electron transporting materials provide light-emission with a higher brightness than that of conventional organic EL devices.
It was also found that an organic EL device including in particular a diarylamino group as a substituent among benzoperylene compounds provides light-emission with a higher brightness.
It was further found that an organic EL device including in particular an aryl group having a styryl group as a substituent, among benzoperylene compounds having a diarylamino group as a substituent provides light-emission with a higher brightness.
There is still further provided an electroluminescent device including (a) an anode, (b) a cathode, and (c) at least one organic layer sandwiched between the anode and the cathode, the organic layer including at least a light-emitting layer, the organic layer containing a benzoperylene compound represented with the chemical formula C3, alone or in combination: 
wherein R1 to R14 each independently represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a hydroxyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted amino group, a nitro group, a cyano group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy group, a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic hydrocarbon group, a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic heterocyclic group, a substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxycarbonyl group, or a carboxyl group, and
wherein any two of R1 to R14 may form a ring.
It is preferable that the organic layer includes a hole or electron transporting layer containing the benzoperylene compound represented with the chemical formula C3, alone or in combination.
It is preferable that at least one of R1 to R14 is a di-aryl amino group represented with xe2x80x94NAr1Ar2 where each of Ar1 and Ar2 independently indicates an aryl group having a carbon number of 6 to 20 both inclusive, in which case, the aryl group may have a substituent.
It is also preferable that at least one of R1 to R14 is a di-aryl amino group represented with xe2x80x94NAr1Ar2 where each of Ar1 and Ar2 independently indicates an aryl group having a carbon number of 6 to 20 both inclusive, and at least one of the Ar1 and Ar2 includes a substituted or unsubstituted styryl group as a substituent, in which case, the aryl group may have a substituent.
It was also found that an organic EL device including a light-emitting layer composed of a particular terylene compound emit a light at a higher brightness than a brightness of conventional organic EL devices.
It was also found that the above-mentioned terylene compound had high carrier transporting characteristic, and that both an organic EL device including a hole or electron transporting layer composed of the terylene compound, and an organic EL device including a thin film composed of the terylene compound and other hole transporting materials or electron transporting materials provide light-emission with a higher brightness than that of conventional organic EL devices.
It was also found that an organic EL device including in particular a diarylamino group as a substituent among terylene compounds provides light-emission with a higher brightness.
It was further found that an organic EL device including in particular an aryl group having a styryl group as a substituent, among terylene compounds having a diarylamino group as a substituent provides light-emission with a higher brightness.
There is yet further provided an electroluminescent device including (a) an anode, (b) a cathode, and (c) at least one organic layer sandwiched between the anode and the cathode, the organic layer including at least a light-emitting layer, the organic layer containing a terylene compound represented with the chemical formula C4, alone or in combination: 
wherein R1 to R16 each independently represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a hydroxyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted amino group, a nitro group, a cyano group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy group, a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic hydrocarbon group, a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic heterocyclic group, a substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxycarbonyl group, or a carboxyl group, and
wherein any two of R1 to R16 may form a ring.
It is preferable that the organic layer includes a hole or electron transporting layer containing the terylene compound represented with the chemical formula C4, alone or in combination.
It is preferable that at least one of R1 to R14 is a di-aryl amino group represented with xe2x80x94NAr1Ar2 where each of Ar1 and Ar2 independently indicates an aryl group having a carbon number of 6 to 20 both inclusive, in which case, the aryl group may have a substituent.
It is preferable that at least one of R1 to R14 is a di-aryl amino group represented with xe2x80x94NAr1Ar2 where each of Ar1 and Ar2 independently indicates an aryl group having a carbon number of 6 to 20 both inclusive, and at least one of the Ar1 and Ar2 includes a substituted or unsubstituted styryl group as a substituent, in which case, the aryl group may have a substituent.
It is preferable that the anode has a work function equal to or greater than 4.5 eV, in which case, it is preferable that the cathode has a smaller work function than that of the anode.
It is preferable that the organic layer has a thickness in the range of 1 nanometer to 1 micrometer both inclusive.
The firstly mentioned organic EL device includes a compound having a chemical constitution represented with the chemical formula C1. In the chemical formula C1, R1 to R4 each independently represents a hydrogen atom, a hydroxyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted amino group, a nitro group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy group, a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic hydrocarbon group, a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic heterocyclic group, or a substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl group. At least one of R1 to R4 is a di-aryl amino group represented with xe2x80x94NAr1Ar2 where each of Ar1 and Ar2 independently indicates an aryl group having a carbon number of 6 to 20 both inclusive. In the chemical formula C1, R5 to R12 each independently represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a hydroxyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted amino group, a nitro group, a cyano group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy group, a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic hydrocarbon group, a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic heterocyclic group, or a substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxycarbonyl group, or a carboxyl group.
The secondly mentioned organic EL device includes a compound having a chemical constitution represented with the chemical formula C2. In the chemical formula C2, R1 to R14 each independently represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a hydroxyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted amino group, a nitro group, a cyano group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy group, a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic hydrocarbon group, a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic heterocyclic group, a substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxycarbonyl group, or a carboxyl group.
The thirdly mentioned organic EL device includes a compound having a chemical constitution represented with the chemical formula C3. In the chemical formula C3, R1 to R14 each independently represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a hydroxyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted amino group, a nitro group, a cyano group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy group, a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic hydrocarbon group, a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic heterocyclic group, a substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxycarbonyl group, or a carboxyl group.
The fourthly mentioned organic EL device includes a compound having a chemical constitution represented with the chemical formula C4. In the chemical formula C4, R1 to R16 each independently represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a hydroxyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted amino group, a nitro group, a cyano group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy group, a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic hydrocarbon group, a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic heterocyclic group, a substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxycarbonyl group, or a carboxyl group.
The halogen atom includes fluorine, chlorine, bromine, and iodine.
The substituted or unsubstituted amino group is represented by xe2x80x94NX1X2 wherein X1 and X2 each independently represent a hydrogen atom, a methyl group, an ethyl group, a propyl group, an isopropyl group, an n-butyl group, an s-butyl group, an isobutyl group, a t-butyl group, an n-pentyl group, an n-hexyl group, an n-heptyl group, an n-octyl group, a hydroxymethyl group, a 1-hydroxyethyl group, a 2-hydroxyethyl group, a 2-hydroxyisobutyl group, a 1,2-dihydroxyethyl group, a 1,3-dihydroxyisopropyl group, a 2,3-dihydroxy-t-butyl group, a 1,2,3-trihydroxypropyl group, a chloromethyl group, a 1-chloroethyl group, a 2-chloroethyl group, a 2-chloroisobutyl group, a 1,2-dichloroethyl group, a 1,3-dichloroisopropyl group, a 2,3-dichloro-t-butyl group, a 1,2,3-trichloropropyl group, a bromomethyl group, a 1-bromoethyl group, a 2-bromoethyl group, a 2-bromoisobutyl group, a 1,2-dibromoethyl group, a 1,3-dibromoisopropyl group, a 2,3-dibromo-t-butyl group, a 1,2,3-triburomopropyl group, an iodomethyl group, a 1-iodoethyl group, a 2-iodoethyl group, a 2-iodoisobutyl group, a 1,2-diiodoethyl group, a 1,3-diiodoisopropyl group, a 2,3-diiodo-t-butyl group, a 1,2,3-triiodopropyl group, an aminomethyl group, a 1-aminoethyl group, a 2-aminoethyl group, a 2-aminoisobutyl group, a 1,2-diaminoethyl group, a 1,3-diaminoisopropyl group, a 2,3-diamino-t-butyl group, a 1,2,3-triaminopropyl group, a cyanomethyl group, a 1-cyanoethyl group, a 2-cyanoethyl group, a 2-cyanoisobutyl group, a 1,2-dicyanoethyl group, a 1,3-dicyanoisopropyl group, a 2,3-dicyano-t-butyl group, a 1,2,3-tricyanopropyl group, a nitromethyl group, a 1-nitroethyl group, a 2-nitroethyl group, a 2-nitroisobutyl group, a 1,2-dinitroethyl group, a 1,3-dinitroisopropyl group, a 2,3-dinitro-t-butyl group, a 1,2,3-trinitropropyl group, a phenyl group, a 1-naphthyl group, a 2-naphthyl group, a 1-anthryl group, a 2-anthryl group, a 9-anthryl group, a 1-phenanthryl group, a 2-phenanthryl group, a 3-phenanthryl group, a 4-phenanthryl group, a 9-phenanthryl group, a 1-naphthacenyl group, a 2-naphthacenyl group, a 9-naphthacenyl group, a 4-styrylphenyl group, a 1-pyrenyl group, a 2-pyrenyl group, a 4-pyrenyl group, a 2-biphenylyl group, a 3-biphenylyl group, a 4-biphenylyl group, a p-terphenyl-4-yl group, a p-terphenyl-3-yl group, a p-terphenyl-2-yl group, an m-terphenyl-4-yl group, an m-terpheny-3-yl group, an m-terphenyl-2-yl group, an o-tolyl group, an m-tolyl group, a p-tolyl group, a p-t-butylphenyl group, a p-(2-phenylpropyl)phenyl group, a 3-methyl-2-naphthyl group, a 4-methyl-1-naphthyl group, a 4-methyl-1-anthryl group, a 4xe2x80x2-methylbiphenylyl group, a 4xe2x80x3-t-butyl-p-terphenyl-4-yl group, a 2-pyrrolyl group, a 3-pyrrolyl group, a pyrazinyl group, a 2-pyridinyl group, a 3-pyridinyl group, a 4-pyridinyl group, a 2-indolyl group, a 3-indolyl group, a 4-indolyl group, a 5-indolyl group, a 6-indolyl group, a 7-indolyl group, a 1-isoindolyl group, a 3-isoindolyl group, a 4-isoindolyl group, a 5-isoindolyl group, a 6-isoindolyl group, a 7-isoindolyl group, a 2-furyl group, a 3-furyl group, a 2-benzofuranyl group, a 3-benzofuranyl group, a 4-benzofuranyl group, a 5-benzofuranyl group, a 6-benzofuranyl group, a 7-benzofuranyl group, a 1-isobenzofuranyl group, a 3-benzofuranyl group, a 4-isobenzofuranyl group, a 5-isobenzofuranyl group, a 6-isobenzofuranyl group, a 7-isobenzofuranyl group, a 2-quinolyl group, a 3-quinolyl group, a 4-quinolyl group, a 5-quinolyl group, a 6-quinolyl group, a 7-quinolyl group, a 8-quinolyl group, a 1-isoquinolyl group, a 3-isoquinolyl group, a 4-isoquinolyl group, a 5-isoquinolyl group, a 6-isoquinolyl group, a 7-isoquinolyl group, a 8-isoquinolyl group, a 2-quinoxalyl group, a 5-quinoxalyl group, a 6-quinoxalyl group, a 1-carbazolyl group, a 2-carbazolyl group, a 3-carbazolyl group, a 4-carbazolyl group, a 1-phenanthridinyl group, a 2-phenanthridinyl group, a 3-phenanthridinyl group, a 4-phenanthridinyl group, a 6-phenanthridinyl group, a 7-phenanthridinyl group, a 8-phenanthridinyl group, a 9-phenanthridinyl group, a 10-phenanthridinyl group, a 1-acrydinyl group, a 2-acrydinyl group, a 3-acrydinyl group, a 4-acrydinyl group, a 9-acrydinyl group, a 1,7-phenanthrolin-2-yl group, a 1,7-phenanthrolin-3-yl group, a 1,7-phenanthrolin-4-yl group, a 1,7-phenanthrolin-5-yl group, a 1,7-phenanthrolin-6-yl group, a 1,7-phenanthrolin-8-yl group, a 1,7-phenanthrolin-9-yl group, a 1,7-phenanthrolin-10-yl group, a 1,8-phenanthrolin-2-yl group, a 1,8-phenanthrolin-3-yl group, a 1,8-phenanthrolin-4-yl group, a 1,8-phenanthrolin-5-yl group, a 1,8-phenanthrolin-6-yl group, a 1,8-phenanthrolin-7-yl group, a 1,8-phenanthrolin-9-yl group, a 1,8-phenanthrolin-10-yl group, a 1,9-phenanthrolin-2-yl group, a 1,9-phenanthrolin-3-yl group, a 1,9-phenanthrolin-4-yl group, a 1,9-phenanthrolin-5-yl group, a 1,9-phenanthrolin-6-yl group, a 1,9-phenanthrolin-7-yl group, a 1,9-phenanthrolin-8-yl group, a 1,9-phenanthrolin-10-yl group, a 1,10-phenanthrolin-2-yl group, a 1,10-phenanthrolin-3-yl group, a 1,10-phenanthrolin-4-yl group, a 1,10-phenanthrolin-5-yl group, a 2,9-phenanthrolin-1-yl group, a 2,9-phenanthrolin-3-yl group, a 2,9-phenanthrolin-4-yl group, a 2,9-phenanthrolin-5-yl group, a 2,9-phenanthrolin-6-yl group, a 2,9-phenanthrolin-7-yl group, a 2,9-phenanthrolin-8-yl group, a 2,9-phenanthrolin-10-yl group, a 2,8-phenanthrolin-1-yl group, a 2,8-phenanthrolin-3-yl group, a 2,8-phenanthrolin-4-yl group, a 2,8-phenanthrolin-5-yl group, a 2,8-phenanthrolin-6-yl group, a 2,8-phenanthrolin-7-yl group, a 2,8-phenanthrolin-9-yl group, a 2,8-phenanthrolin-10-yl group, a 2,7-phenanthrolin-1-yl group, a 2,7-phenanthrolin-3-yl group, a 2,7-phenanthrolin-4-yl group, a 2,7-phenanthrolin-5-yl group, a 2,7-phenanthrolin-6-yl group, a 2,7-phenanthrolin-8-yl group, a 2,7-phenanthrolin-9-yl group, a 2,7-phenanthrolin-10-yl group, a 1-phenazinyl group, a 2-phenazinyl group, a 1-phenothiazinyl group, a 2-phenothiazinyl group, a 3-phenothiazinyl group, a 4-phenothiazinyl group, a 1-phenoxazinyl group, a 2-phenoxazinyl group, a 3-phenoxazinyl group, a 4-phenoxazinyl group, a 2-oxazolyl group, a 4-oxazolyl group, a 5-oxazolyl group, a 2-oxadiazolyl group, a 5-oxadiazolyl group, a 3-furazanyl group, a 2-thienyl group, a 3-thienyl group, a 2-methylpyrrol-1-yl group, a 2-methylpyrrol-3-yl group, a 2-methylpyrrol-4-yl group, a 2-methylpyrrol-5-yl group, a 3-methylpyrrol-1-yl group, a 3-methylpyrrol-2-yl group, a 3-methylpyrrol-4-yl group, a 3-methylpyrrol-5-yl group, a 2-t-butylpyrrol-4-yl group, a 3-(2-phenylpropyl)pyrrol-1-yl group, a 2-methyl-1-indolyl group, a 4-methyl-1-indolyl group, a 2-methyl-3-indolyl group, a 4-methyl-3-indolyl group, a 2-t-butyl-1-indolyl group, a 4-t-butyl-1-indolyl group, a 2-t-butyl-3-indolyl group, a 4-t-butyl-3-indolyl group, or the like.
The substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group includes, for example, a methyl group, an ethyl group, a propyl group, an isopropyl group, an n-butyl group, an s-butyl group, an isobutyl group, a t-butyl group, an n-pentyl group, an n-hexyl group, an n-heptyl group, an n-octyl group, a hydroxymethyl group, a 1-hydroxyethyl group, a 2-hydroxyethyl group, a 2-hydroxyisobutyl group, a 1,2-dihydroxyethyl group, a 1,3-dihydroxyisopropyl group, a 2,3-dihydroxy-t-butyl group, a 1,2,3-trihydroxypropyl group, a chloromethyl group, a 1-chloroethyl group, a 2-chloroethyl group, a 2-chloroisobutyl group, a 1,2-dichloroethyl group, a 1,3-dichloroisopropyl group, a 2,3-dichloro-t-butyl group, a 1,2,3-trichloropropyl group, a bromomethyl group, a 1-bromoethyl group, a 2-bromoethyl group, a 2-bromoisobutyl group, a 1,2-dibromoethyl group, a 1,3-dibromoisopropyl group, a 2,3-dibromo-t-butyl group, a 1,2,3-tribromopropyl group, an iodomethyl group, a 1-iodoethyl group, a 2-iodoethyl group, a 2-iodoisobutyl group, a 1,2-diiodoethyl group, a 1,3-diiodoisopropyl group, a 2,3-diiodo-t-butyl group, a 1,2,3-triiodopropyl group, an aminomethyl group, a 1-aminoethyl group, a 2-aminoethyl group, a 2-aminoisobutyl group, a 1,2-diaminoethyl group, a 1,3-diaminoisopropyl group, a 2,3-diamino-t-butyl group, a 1,2,3-triaminopropyl group, a cyanomethyl group, a 1-cyanoethyl group, a 2-cyanoethyl group, a 2-cyanoisobutyl group, a 1,2-dicyanoethyl group, a 1,3-dicyanoisopropyl group, a 2,3-dicyano-t-butyl group, a 1,2,3-tricyanopropyl group, a nitromethyl group, a 1-nitroethyl group, a 2-nitroethyl group, a 2-nitroisobutyl group, a 1,2-dinitroethyl group, a 1,3-dinitroisopropyl group, a 2,3-dinitro-t-butyl group, and a 1,2,3-trinitropropyl group.
The substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group includes, for example, a vinyl group, an allyl group, a 1-butenyl group, a 2-butenyl group, a 3-butenyl group, a 1,3-butadienyl group, a 1-methylvinyl group, a styryl group, a 2,2-diphenylvinyl group, a 1,2-diphenylvinyl group, a 1-methylally group, a 1,1-dimethylallyl group, a 2-methylally group, a 1-phenylally group, a 2-phenylallyl group, a 3-phenylally group, a 3,3-diphenylally group, a 1,2-dimethylally group, a 1-phenyl-1-butenyl group, and a 3-phenyl-1-butenyl group.
The substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl group includes, for example, a cyclopropyl group, a cyclobutyl group, a cyclopentyl group, a cyclohexyl group, and a 4-methylcyclohexyl group.
The substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy group is a group represented by xe2x80x94OY wherein Y represents, for example, a methyl group, an ethyl group, a propyl group, an isopropyl group, an n-butyl group, an s-butyl group, an isobutyl group, a t-butyl group, an n-pentyl group, an n-hexyl group, an n-heptyl group, an n-octyl group, a hydroxymethyl group, a 1-hydroxyethyl group, a 2-hydroxyethyl group, a 2-hydroxyisobutyl group, a 1,2-dihydroxyethyl group, a 1,3-dihydroxyisopropyl group, a 2,3-dihydroxy-t-butyl group, a 1,2,3-trihydroxypropyl group, a chloromethyl group, a 1-chloroethyl group, a 2-chloroethyl group, a 2-chloroisobutyl group, a 1,2-dichloroethyl group, a 1,3-dichloroisopropyl group, a 2,3-dichloro-t-butyl group, a 1,2,3-trichloropropyl group, a bromomethyl group, a 1-bromoethyl group, a 2-bromoethyl group, a 2-bromoisobutyl group, a 1,2-dibromoethyl group, a 1,3-dibromoisopropyl group, a 2,3-dibromo-t-butyl group, a 1,2,3-tribromopropyl group, an iodomethyl group, a 1-iodoethyl group, a 2-iodoethyl group, a 2-iodoisobutyl group, a 1,2-diiodoethyl group, a 1,3-diiodoisopropyl group, a 2,3-diiodo-t-butyl group, a 1,2,3-triiodopropyl group, an aminomethyl group, a 1-aminoethyl group, a 2-aminoethyl group, a 2-aminoisobutyl group, a 1,2-diaminoethyl group, a 1,3-diaminoisopropyl group, a 2,3-diamino-t-butyl group, a 1,2,3-triaminopropyl group, a cyanomethyl group, a 1-cyanoethyl group, a 2-cyanoethyl group, a 2-cyanoisobutyl group, a 1,2-dicyanoethyl group, a 1,3-dicyanoisopropyl group, a 2,3-dicyano-t-butyl group, a 1,2,3-tricyanopropyl group, a nitromethyl group, a 1-nitroethyl group, a 2-nitroethyl group, a 2-nitroisobutyl group, a 1,2-dinitroethyl group, a 1,3-dinitroisopropyl group, a 2,3-dinitro-t-butyl group, and a 1,2,3-trinitropropyl group.
The substituted or unsubstituted aromatic hydrocarbon group includes, for example, a phenyl group, a 1-naphthyl group, a 2-naphthyl group, a 1-anthryl group, a 2-anthryl group, a 9-anthryl group, a 1-phenanthryl group, a 2-phenanthryl group, a 3-phenanthryl group, a 4-phenanthryl group, a 9-phenanthryl group, a 1-naphthacenyl group, a 2-naphthacenyl group, a 9-naphthacenyl group, a 1-pyrenyl group, a 2-pyrenyl group, a 4-pyrenyl group, a 2-biphenylyl group, a 3-biphenylyl group, a 4-biphenylyl group, a p-terphenyl-4-yl group, a p-terphenyl-3-yl group, a p-terphenyl-2-yl group, an m-terphenyl-4-yl group, an m-terpheny-3-yl group, an m-terphenyl-2-yl group, an o-tolyl group, an m-tolyl group, a p-tolyl group, a p-t-butylphenyl group, a p-(2-phenylpropyl)phenyl group, a 3-methyl-2-naphthyl group, a 4-methyl-1-naphthyl group, a 4-methyl-1-anthryl group, a 4xe2x80x2-methylbiphenylyl group, and a 4xe2x80x3-t-butyl-p-terphenyl-4-yl group.
Further, the substituted or unsubstituted aromatic heterocyclic group includes, for example, a 1-pyrrolyl group, a 2-pyrrolyl group, a 3-pyrrolyl group, a pyrazinyl group, a 2-pyridinyl group, a 3-pyridinyl group, a 4-pyridinyl group, a 1-indolyl group, a 2-indolyl group, a 3-indolyl group, a 4-indolyl group, a 5-indolyl group, a 6-indolyl group, a 7-indolyl group, a 1-isoindolyl group, a 2-isoindolyl group, a 3-isoindolyl group, a 4-isoindolyl group, a 5-isoindolyl group, a 6-isoindolyl group, a 7-isoindolyl group, a 2-furyl group, a 3-furyl group, a 2-benzofuranyl group, a 3-benzofuranyl group, a 4-benzofuranyl group, a 5-benzofuranyl group, a 6-benzofuranyl group, a 7-benzofuranyl group, a 1-isobenzofuranyl group, a 3-benzofuranyl group, a 4-isobenzofuranyl group, a 5-isobenzofuranyl group, a 6-isobenzofuranyl group, a 7-isobenzofuranyl group, a 2-quinolyl group, a 3-quinolyl group, a 4-quinolyl group, a 5-quinolyl group, a 6-quinolyl group, a 7-quinolyl group, a 8-quinolyl group, a 1-isoquinolyl group, a 3-isoquinolyl group, a 4-isoquinolyl group, a 5-isoquinolyl group, a 6-isoquinolyl group, a 7-isoquinolyl group, a 8-isoquinolyl group, a 2-quinoxalyl group, a 5-quinoxalyl group, a 6-quinoxalyl group, a 1-carbazolyl group, a 2-carbazolyl group, a 3-carbazolyl group, a 4-carbazolyl group, a 9-carbazolyl group, a 1-phenanthridinyl group, a 2-phenanthridinyl group, a 3-phenanthridinyl group, a 4-phenanthridinyl group, a 6-phenanthridinyl group, a 7-phenanthridinyl group, a 8-phenanthridinyl group, a 9-phenanthridinyl group, a 10-phenanthridinyl group, a 1-acrydinyl group, a 2-acrydinyl group, a 3-acrydinyl group, a 4-acrydinyl group, a 9-acrydinyl group, a 1,7-phenanthrolin-2-yl group, a 1,7-phenanthrolin-3-yl group, a 1,7-phenanthrolin-4-yl group, a 1,7-phenanthrolin-5-yl group, a 1,7-phenanthrolin-6-yl group, a 1,7-phenanthrolin-8-yl group, a 1,7-phenanthrolin-9-yl group, a 1,7-phenanthrolin-10-yl group, a 1,8-phenanthrolin-2-yl group, a 1,8-phenanthrolin-3-yl group, a 1,8-phenanthrolin-4-yl group, a 1,8-phenanthrolin-5-yl group, a 1,8-phenanthrolin-6-yl group, a 1,8-phenanthrolin-7-yl group, a 1,8-phenanthrolin-9-yl group, a 1,8-phenanthrolin-10-yl group, a 1,9-phenanthrolin-2-yl group, a 1,9-phenanthrolin-3-yl group, a 1,9-phenanthrolin-4-yl group, a 1,9-phenanthrolin-5-yl group, a 1,9-phenanthrolin-6-yl group, a 1,9-phenanthrolin-7-yl group, a 1,9-phenanthrolin-8-yl group, a 1,9-phenanthrolin-10-yl group, a 1,10-phenanthrolin-2-yl group, a 1,10-phenanthrolin-3-yl group, a 1,10-phenanthrolin-4-yl group, a 1,10-phenanthrolin-5-yl group, a 2,9-phenanthrolin-1-yl group, a 2,9-phenanthrolin-3-yl group, a 2,9-phenanthrolin-4-yl group, a 2,9-phenanthrolin-5-yl group, a 2,9-phenanthrolin-6-yl group, a 2,9-phenanthrolin-7-yl group, a 2,9-phenanthrolin-8-yl group, a 2,9-phenanthrolin-10-yl group, a 2,8-phenanthrolin-1-yl group, a 2,8-phenanthrolin-3-yl group, a 2,8-phenanthrolin-4-yl group, a 2,8-phenanthrolin-5-yl group, a 2,8-phenanthrolin-6-yl group, a 2,8-phenanthrolin-7-yl group, a 2,8-phenanthrolin-9-yl group, a 2,8-phenanthrolin-10-yl group, a 2,7-phenanthrolin-1-yl group, a 2,7-phenanthrolin-3-yl group, a 2,7-phenanthrolin-4-yl group, a 2,7-phenanthrolin-5-yl group, a 2,7-phenanthrolin-6-yl group, a 2,7-phenanthrolin-8-yl group, a 2,7-phenanthrolin-9-yl group, a 2,7-phenanthrolin-10-yl group, a 1-phenazinyl group, a 2-phenazinyl group, a 1-phenothiazinyl group, a 2-phenothiazinyl group, a 3-phenothiazinyl group, a 4-phenothiazinyl group, a 10-phenothiazinyl group, a 1-phenoxazinyl group, a 2-phenoxazinyl group, a 3-phenoxazinyl group, a 4-phenoxazinyl group, a 10-phenoxazinyl group, a 2-oxazolyl group, a 4-oxazolyl group, a 5-oxazolyl group, a 2-oxadiazolyl group, a 5-oxadiazolyl group, a 3-furazanyl group, a 2-thienyl group, a 3-thienyl group, a 2-methylpyrrol-1-yl group, a 2-methylpyrrol-3-yl group, a 2-methylpyrrol-4-yl group, a 2-methylpyrrol-5-yl group, a 3-methylpyrrol-1-yl group, a 3-methylpyrrol-2-yl group, a 3-methylpyrrol-4-yl group, a 3-methylpyrrol-5-yl group, a 2-t-butylpyrrol-4-yl group, a 3-(2-phenylpropyl)pyrrol-1-yl group, a 2-methyl-1-indolyl group, a 4-methyl-1-indolyl group, a 2-methyl-3-indolyl group, a 4-methyl-3-indolyl group, a 2-t-butyl-1-indolyl group, a 4-t-butyl-1-indolyl group, a 2-t-butyl-3-indolyl group, and a 4-t-butyl-3-indolyl group.
The substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl group includes, for example, a benzyl group, a 1-phenylethyl group, a 2-phenylethyl group, a 2-phenylisopropyl group, a phenyl-t-butyl group, an a-naphthylmethyl group, a 1-a-naphthylethyl group, a 2-a-naphthylethyl group, a 1-a-naphthylisopropyl group, a 2-a-naphthylisopropyl group, a b-naphthylmethyl group, a 1-b-naphthylethyl group, a 2-b-naphthylethyl group, a 1-b-naphthylisopropyl group, a 2-b-naphthylisopropyl group, a 1-pyrrolylmethyl group, a 2-(1-pyrrolyl)ethyl group, a p-methylbenzyl group, an m-methylbenzyl group, an o-methylbenzyl group, a p-chlorobenzyl group, an m-chlorobenzyl group, an o-chlorobenzyl group, a p-bromobenzyl group, an m-bromobenzyl group, an o-bromobenzyl group, a p-iodobenzyl group, an m-iodobenzyl group, an o-iodobenzyl group, a p-hydroxybenzyl group, an m-hydroxybenzyl group, an o-hydroxybenzyl group, a p-aminobenzyl group, an m-aminobenzyl group, an o-aminobenzyl group, a p-nitrobenzyl group, an m-nitrobenzyl group, an o-nitrobenzyl group, a p-cyanobenzyl group, an m-cyanobenzyl group, an o-cyanobenzyl group, a 1-hydroxy-2-phenylisopropyl group, and a 1-chloro-2-phenylisopropyl group.
The substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy group is represented by xe2x80x94OZ wherein Z represents a phenyl group, a 1-naphthyl group, a 2-naphthyl group, a 1-anthryl group, a 2-anthryl group, a 9-anthryl group, a 1-phenanthryl group, a 2-phenanthryl group, a 3-phenanthryl group, a 4-phenanthryl group, a 9-phenanthryl group, a 1-naphthacenyl group, a 2-naphthacenyl group, a 9-naphthacenyl group, a 1-pyrenyl group, a 2-pyrenyl group, a 4-pyrenyl group, a 2-biphenylyl group, a 3-biphenylyl group, a 4-biphenylyl group, a p-terphenyl-4-yl group, a p-terphenyl-3-yl group, a p-terphenyl-2-yl group, an m-terphenyl-4-yl group, an m-terpheny-3-yl group, an m-terphenyl-2-yl group, an o-tolyl group, an m-tolyl group, a p-tolyl group, a p-t-butylphenyl group, a p-(2-phenylpropyl)phenyl group, a 3-methyl-2-naphthyl group, a 4-methyl-1-naphthyl group, a 4-methyl-1-anthryl group, a 4xe2x80x2-methylbiphenylyl group, a 4xe2x80x3-t-butyl-p-terphenyl-4-yl group, a 2-pyrrolyl group, a 3-pyrrolyl group, a pyrazinyl group, a 2-pyridinyl group, a 3-pyridinyl group, a 4-pyridinyl group, a 2-indolyl group, a 3-indolyl group, a 4-indolyl group, a 5-indolyl group, a 6-indolyl group, a 7-indolyl group, a 1-isoindolyl group, a 3-isoindolyl group, a 4-isoindolyl group, a 5-isoindolyl group, a 6-isoindolyl group, a 7-isoindolyl group, a 2-furyl group, a 3-furyl group, a 2-benzofuranyl group, a 3-benzofuranyl group, a 4-benzofuranyl group, a 5-benzofuranyl group, a 6-benzofuranyl group, a 7-benzofuranyl group, a 1-isobenzofuranyl group, a 3-benzofuranyl group, a 4-isobenzofuranyl group, a 5-isobenzofuranyl group, a 6-isobenzofuranyl group, a 7-isobenzofuranyl group, a 2-quinolyl group, a 3-quinolyl group, a 4-quinolyl group, a 5-quinolyl group, a 6-quinolyl group, a 7-quinolyl group, a 8-quinolyl group, a 1-isoquinolyl group, a 3-isoquinolyl group, a 4-isoquinolyl group, a 5-isoquinolyl group, a 6-isoquinolyl group, a 7-isoquinolyl group, a 8-isoquinolyl group, a 2-quinoxalyl group, a 5-quinoxalyl group, a 6-quinoxalyl group, a 1-carbazolyl group, a 2-carbazolyl group, a 3-carbazolyl group, a 4-carbazolyl group, a 1-phenanthridinyl group, a 2-phenanthridinyl group, a 3-phenanthridinyl group, a 4-phenanthridinyl group, a 6-phenanthridinyl group, a 7-phenanthridinyl group, a 8-phenanthridinyl group, a 9-phenanthridinyl group, a 10-phenanthridinyl group, a 1-acrydinyl group, a 2-acrydinyl group, a 3-acrydinyl group, a 4-acrydinyl group, a 9-acrydinyl group, a 1,7-phenanthrolin-2-yl group, a 1,7-phenanthrolin-3-yl group, a 1,7-phenanthrolin-4-yl group, a 1,7-phenanthrolin-5-yl group, a 1,7-phenanthrolin-6-yl group, a 1,7-phenanthrolin-8-yl group, a 1,7-phenanthrolin-9-yl group, a 1,7-phenanthrolin-10-yl group, a 1,8-phenanthrolin-2-yl group, a 1,8-phenanthrolin-3-yl group, a 1,8-phenanthrolin-4-yl group, a 1,8-phenanthrolin-5-yl group, a 1,8-phenanthrolin-6-yl group, a 1,8-phenanthrolin-7-yl group, a 1,8-phenanthrolin-9-yl group, a 1,8-phenanthrolin-10-yl group, a 1,9-phenanthrolin-2-yl group, a 1,9-phenanthrolin-3-yl group, a 1,9-phenanthrolin-4-yl group, a 1,9-phenanthrolin-5-yl group, a 1,9-phenanthrolin-6-yl group, a 1,9-phenanthrolin-7-yl group, a 1,9-phenanthrolin-8-yl group, a 1,9-phenanthrolin-10-yl group, a 1,10-phenanthrolin-2-yl group, a 1,10-phenanthrolin-3-yl group, a 1,10-phenanthrolin-4-yl group, a 1,10-phenanthrolin-5-yl group, a 2,9-phenanthrolin-1-yl group, a 2,9-phenanthrolin-3-yl group, a 2,9-phenanthrolin-4-yl group, a 2,9-phenanthrolin-5-yl group, a 2,9-phenanthrolin-6-yl group, a 2,9-phenanthrolin-7-yl group, a 2,9-phenanthrolin-8-yl group, a 2,9-phenanthrolin-10-yl group, a 2,8-phenanthrolin-1-yl group, a 2,8-phenanthrolin-3-yl group, a 2,8-phenanthrolin-4-yl group, a 2,8-phenanthrolin-5-yl group, a 2,8-phenanthrolin-6-yl group, a 2,8-phenanthrolin-7-yl group, a 2,8-phenanthrolin-9-yl group, a 2,8-phenanthrolin-10-yl group, a 2,7-phenanthrolin-1-yl group, a 2,7-phenanthrolin-3-yl group, a 2,7-phenanthrolin-4-yl group, a 2,7-phenanthrolin-5-yl group, a 2,7-phenanthrolin-6-yl group, a 2,7-phenanthrolin-8-yl group, a 2,7-phenanthrolin-9-yl group, a 2,7-phenanthrolin-10-yl group, a 1-phenazinyl group, a 2-phenazinyl group, a 1-phenothiazinyl group, a 2-phenothiazinyl group, a 3-phenothiazinyl group, a 4-phenothiazinyl group, a 1-phenoxazinyl group, a 2-phenoxazinyl group, a 3-phenoxazinyl group, a 4-phenoxazinyl group, a 2-oxazolyl group, a 4-oxazolyl group, a 5-oxazolyl group, a 2-oxadiazolyl group, a 5-oxadiazolyl group, a 3-furazanyl group, a 2-thienyl group, a 3-thienyl group, a 2-methylpyrrol-1-yl group, a 2-methylpyrrol-3-yl group, a 2-methylpyrrol-4-yl group, a 2-methylpyrrol-5-yl group, a 3-methylpyrrol-1-yl group, a 3-methylpyrrol-2-yl group, a 3-methylpyrrol-4-yl group, a 3-methylpyrrol-5-yl group, a 2-t-butylpyrrol-4-yl group, a 3-(2-phenylpropyl)pyrrol-1-yl group, a 2-methyl-1-indolyl group, a 4-methyl-1-indolyl group, a 2-methyl-3-indolyl group, a 4-methyl-3-indolyl group, a 2-t-butyl-1-indolyl group, a 4-t-butyl-1-indolyl group, a 2-t-butyl-3-indolyl group, a 4-t-butyl-3-indolyl group, or the like.
The substituted or unsubstituted alkoxycarbonyl group is represented by xe2x80x94COOY wherein Y represents a methyl group, an ethyl group, a propyl group, an isopropyl group, an n-butyl group, an s-butyl group, an isobutyl group, a t-butyl group, an n-pentyl group, an n-hexyl group, an n-heptyl group, an n-octyl group, a hydroxymethyl group, a 1-hydroxyethyl group, a 2-hydroxyethyl group, a 2-hydroxyisobutyl group, a 1,2-dihydroxyethyl group, a 1,3-dihydroxyisopropyl group, a 2,3-dihydroxy-t-butyl group, a 1,2,3-trihydroxypropyl group, a chloromethyl group, a 1-chloroethyl group, a 2-chloroethyl group, a 2-chloroisobutyl group, a 1,2-dichloroethyl group, a 1,3-dichloroisopropyl group, a 2,3-dichloro-t-butyl group, a 1,2,3-trichloropropyl group, a bromomethyl group, a 1-bromoethyl group, a 2-bromoethyl group, a 2-bromoisobutyl group, a 1,2-dibromoethyl group, a 1,3-dibromoisopropyl group, a 2,3-dibromo-t-butyl group, a 1,2,3-triburomopropyl group, an iodomethyl group, a 1-iodoethyl group, a 2-iodoethyl group, a 2-iodoisobutyl group, a 1,2-diiodoethyl group, a 1,3-diiodoisopropyl group, a 2,3-diiodo-t-butyl group, a 1,2,3-triiodopropyl group, an aminomethyl group, a 1-aminoethyl group, a 2-aminoethyl group, a 2-aminoisobutyl group, a 1,2-diaminoethyl group, a 1,3-diaminoisopropyl group, a 2,3-diamino-t-butyl group, a 1,2,3-triaminopropyl group, a cyanomethyl group, a 1-cyanoethyl group, a 2-cyanoethyl group, a 2-cyanoisobutyl group, a 1,2-dicyanoethyl group, a 1,3-dicyanoisopropyl group, a 2,3-dicyano-t-butyl group, a 1,2,3-tricyanopropyl group, a nitromethyl group, a 1-nitroethyl group, a 2-nitroethyl group, a 2-nitroisobutyl group, a 1,2-dinitroethyl group, a 1,3-dinitroisopropyl group, a 2,3-dinitro-t-butyl group, a 1,2,3-trinitropropyl group, or the like.
Further, the bivalent group that forms a ring includes, for instance, a tetramethylene group, a pentamethylene group, a hexamethylene group, a diphenylmethan-2,2-diyl group, a diphenylethan-3,3xe2x80x2-diyl group, and a diphenylpropan-4,4xe2x80x2-diyl group.
An aryl group having the carbon number in the range of 6 to 20 both inclusive includes, for instance, a phenyl group, a naphthyl group, an antoryl group, a phenanthryl group, a naphthasenyl group, and a pyrenyl group.
A substituent of an aryl group includes, for instance, a halogen atom, a hydroxyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted amino group, a nitro group, a cyano group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy group, a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic hydrocarbon group, a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic heterocyclic group, a substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxycarbonyl group, or a carboxyl group.
A styryl group as a substituent of Ar1 and Ar2 includes, for instance, an unsubstituted styryl group, 2,2-diphenylvinyl group. A substituent of the terminal phenyl group includes, for instance, a substituted styryl group and a substituted 2,2-diphenyvinyl group including a halogen atom, a hydroxyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted amino group, a nitro group, a cyano group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy group, a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic hydrocarbon group, a substituted or unsubstituted aromatic heterocyclic group, a substituted or unsubstituted aralkyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxycarbonyl group, or a carboxyl group.
Hereinbelow are shown examples of a compound represented with the above-mentioned chemical formula C1 constituting an organic EL device in accordance with the present invention. However, it should be noted that a compound represented with the chemical formula C1 is not to be limited to the examples shown hereinbelow. 
Hereinbelow are shown examples of a compound represented with the above-mentioned chemical formula C2 constituting an organic EL device in accordance with the present invention. However, it should be noted that a compound represented with the chemical formula C2 is not to be limited to the examples shown hereinbelow. 
Hereinbelow are shown examples of a benzoperylene compound represented with the above-mentioned chemical formula C3 constituting an organic EL device in accordance with the present invention. However, it should be noted that a benzoperylene compound represented with the chemical formula C3 is not to be limited to the examples shown hereinbelow. 
Hereinbelow are shown examples of a compound represented with the above-mentioned chemical formula C4 constituting an organic EL device in accordance with the present invention. However, it should be noted that a compound represented with the chemical formula C4 is not to be limited to the examples shown hereinbelow. 
An organic EL device in accordance with the present invention includes an anode, a cathode, and one or more organic thin layer(s) sandwiched between the anode and the cathode. Specifically, the organic EL device may be comprised of:
(A) an anode 2, a light-emitting layer 4, and a cathode 6 as illustrated in FIG. 1;
(B) an anode 2, a hole transporting layer 3, a light-emitting layer 4, an electron transporting layer 5, and a cathode 6 as illustrated in FIG. 2;
(C) an anode 2, a light-emitting layer 4, an electron transporting layer 5, and a cathode 6 as illustrated in FIG. 3; or
(D) an anode 2, a hole transporting layer 3, a light-emitting layer 4, and a cathode 6 as illustrated in FIG. 4.
The chemical compounds represented with C1, C2, C3 and C4 may be contained in any one of the above-mentioned light-emitting layer, hole transporting layer, and electron transporting layer. As an alternative, the chemical compounds represented with C1, C2, C3 and C4 may be doped into other hole transporting materials, light-emitting materials, or electron transporting materials.
A material of which a hole transporting layer constituting an organic EL device in accordance with the present invention is composed is not limited to a particular one. Any compound may be used, if it is usually used as a hole transporting material.
For instance, the compounds represented with the following chemical formulas [1] to [6] may be employed as a material of which a hole transporting layer is composed: triphenyl diamine such as bis(di(p-tlyl)aminophenyl)-1,1xe2x80x2-cyclohexane [01], N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyl-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3-methylphenyl)-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4,4xe2x80x2-diamine [02], and N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyl-N-N-bis(1-naphthyl)-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-4,4xe2x80x2-diamine [03]; and star-burst type molecules [04] to [06]. 
A material of which an electron transporting layer constituting an organic EL device in accordance with the present invention is composed is not limited to a particular one. Any compound may be used, if it is usually used as an electron transporting material.
For instance, the compounds represented with the following chemical formulas [7] to [14] may be employed as a material of which an electron transporting layer is composed: an oxadiazole derivative such as 2-(4-biphenyl)-5-(4-t-butylphenyl)-1,3,4-oxadiazole [07] and bis{2-(4-t-butylphenyl)-1,3,4-oxadiazole}-m-phenylene [08]; a triazole derivative [09] or [10]; or quinolinol family metal complexes [11] to [14]. 
An anode of an organic thin film EL device injects holes into a hole transporting layer, and hence, it is preferable that a hole transporting layer has a work function equal to or greater than 4.5 eV. For example, an anode of an organic EL device in accordance with the present invention is composed of indium oxide-tin alloy (ITO), tin oxide (NESA), gold, silver, platinum, or copper.
A cathode of an organic EL device injects electrons into an electron transporting layer and a light-emitting layer, and hence, it is preferable that a cathode has a smaller work function than that of an anode. A material of which a cathode is composed in an organic EL device in accordance with the present invention is not limited to a particular one. For instance, a material of which a cathode is composed includes indium, aluminum, magnesium, magnesium-indium alloy, magnesium-aluminum alloy, aluminum-lithium alloy, aluminum-scandium-lithium alloy, and magnesium-silver alloy.
Layers constituting an organic EL device in accordance with the present invention may be formed by any processes. For instance, a process such as conventional vacuum evaporation and spin coating may be employed. A thin organic layer including a compound represented with the above-mentioned chemical formulas C1, C2, C3 or C4 may be formed by conventional vacuum evaporation, molecular beam epitaxy (MBE), dipping into a solution in which a solvent is dissolved, spin coating, casting, bar coating, or roll coating.
A thickness of organic layers constituting an organic EL device in accordance with the present invention is not limited to a particular one. In general, a too small thickness of an organic layer would cause a defect such as pin-hole. On the contrary, a too great thickness of an organic layer would require a high voltage to be applied to an organic EL device, which would cause a problem of reduction in efficiency. Hence, it is preferable that each of organic layers in an organic EL device in accordance with the present invention has a thickness in the range of 1 nm to 1 xcexcm both inclusive.